Guide to Luxon Arena FFF
The Jade Arena Obtained from :Arena Master Portus in the Archipelagos Reward :*2,000 XP :*400 Luxon Faction :*150 Gold This is the fastest known Luxon FFF(Fast Faction Farming) and can usually be finished in 3-4 minutes, achieving an estimated 8,000 faction/hour. Getting there From Breaker Hollow, walk south along the west wall onto a small hill and then you should meet Arena Master Portus. There's a wandering group right in front of the hill entrance consisting of 1-2 Creeping Carp, Scuttle Fish and Irukandji you'll have to take care of, as well as a group of 3-4 Oni that appear a bit up the path. Known Jade Arena Enemy Teams *2 Warrior, 2 Monks, 1 Necromancer, 2 Assassins, 1 Ritualist, no monsters. *3 Ranger, 2 Monk, 3 Elementalists, no monsters. *1 Irukandji, 1 Warrior, 1 Ranger, 2 Monks, 1 Necromancer, 1 Mesmer, 1 Elementalist. *1 Irukandji, 3 Rangers, 2 Monks, 2 Elementalists. *1 Jade Torn Kirin, 2 Rangers, 2 Monks, 2 Mesmers, 1 Elementalist. Preparations *Frozen Soil - makes the battle much faster since it prevents the Convicted Criminals from using Resurrection Signet. *Various nukes/AoEs - the battle is fought in a small area and foes will usually be close together. *Any other high DPS build will do for this battle. Generally, the teams used by most Luxon faction farming alliances revolve around a similar model, with certain degrees of variation. All players excepting the runner must have Recall 1 Runner (A/R, R/A) 5 Nukers (E/A) 2 Monks (Mo/A) All characters cast Recall on the runner as soon as they zone. They line up against the wall near the mobs, and wait. The runner uses a build siphoned from the Kurzick FFF build, and runs past the mobs. As soon as recall's Upkeep range expires, the enchantment expires and the 7 casters are transported to the runner's location, just past the mobs and in front of the arena. The runner continues running, and uses Return to reach the Arena Master, and initiates the quest. At this point, the nukers blast the area with AoE (Savannah Heat and Meteor Shower are good for this) The killing of the convicts should take roughly a minute to two, depending on mob aggro. At the end of this, the players collect the reward, and then resign. Notes *All of the Convicted Criminals are named the same. Look at their weapons and skills to distinguish one from another. *Because of occasional bad spawns when the groups are scattered and when healers are in a mob using healing area therefore this "fast faction farming" is not fast as you think and can take as long as 5 minutes for a competent group. :: The biggest trick to these "bad spawns" really involves placing "frozen soil" farther back from the arena buggers so they don't kill the spirit. That and target the monks first always. Contrary to the above statement it is truly possible to do a consistent 2 1/2 min run, regardless of spawn. *This is easily done with Henchmen and Heroes. Additional info *See also: Talk:FFF for additional ideas & builds *See also: Faction_farm *See also: Category:Repeatable quests *See also: Talk:Allegiance_rank#Faction_farming_research Category:Farming guides See PvX for FFF Luxon builds.